Hearts desire: a zoethian fan fic
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Princess Zoey is arranged to marry a prince from another kingdom but what if she doesn't want to and instead is in love with a certain childhood friend. First chapter is fairly bad but the story will get better Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!
1. Chapter 1

Once in a castle far from the border of minecraftia, there was a king and a queen; the king was young but had eyes that held wisdom from years of ruling over the kingdom, his head was topped by short brown hair that hid under his crown and he wore a tunic made of fine purple material and a flame sewn onto the sleeve in gold.

The queen wore a dress made of a similar material but in a light blue, the dresses was faded from years of use; her auburn hair was tied back into a long plait that fell across her left shoulder.

the queen had been kept in a room for the past week because she was pregnant and the mage had said she would give birth in a weeks times; the king had made sure she was kept safe.

"Elliot I think the babies coming." said the Queen has she laid on the bed and began pushing.

"SOMEONE GET THE MAGE!" shouted the King and a servant ran towards a hut in the middle of the kingdom.

:::::::

"MAGE MAGE!" shouted the servant running into the hut; inside an old man sat hunched over a desk looking into a basket, "The Queen she's giving birth."

"Shh." said the Mage turning towards the servant, "I finally got him to stop making so much noise." The servant looked in the basket to see a baby boy with brown hair sleeping in the basket, the baby held a small tuft of witch hazel in his hand.

"Sorry, the queen is giving birth." said the servant and the Mage nodded his head and picked up a hand full of daisies and walked towards the castle.

"What is your name?" said the Servant looking at the child in the basket; the servant had always wanted a child but she was infertile; then she noticed a chain around the baby's neck made with gold and had an ender eye incrusted in it, on the back read the name 'Rythian'.

"Rythian, you know I've always liked that name." said The Servant smiling, she picked up the basket and began walking towards her home near the castle.

:::::::::

In the castle the queen was lying on the bed in the corner of the room, the bottom of her dress had been torn off to make something to clean the baby once it had been born and the Mage was sitting near the queen.

"Just push." said the Mage as the Queen groaned and continued to push and after a few hours she had given birth to a baby girl with bright red hair like her mother.

"She's beautiful," said the Queen holding her daughter, "what shall we call her?"

"You decide." said the king sitting next to the queen.

"Zoey it is then." said the Queen smiling not noticing the Mage get up and leave.

:::::::

Years later Zoey had grown into a young child, she was fairly tall with hair that fell past her shoulders; She had made friends with a servant boy named Rythian who was the only other kid that was her age.

"HI RYTHIAN!" said Zoey as Rythian walked past with a arm full of sheets that his mother had washed and hung to dry.

"Hi Zoey," said Rythian as Tee; Rythians dog; came running up the garden path and Knocked Rythian over. "Hey." Rythian stood up and picked up the sheets that had fallen on the ground.

"Rythian, Mum said you can keep me company tonight while they are away at a ball." said Zoey running over and helped Rythian carry the sheets to another servent who would use them to make the beds in the servants quarter.

"I've never been in the castle." said Rythian.

"That doesn't matter I'll show you around." said Zoey grabbing Rythians hand and running inside the castle.

:::::::

That night Rythian and Zoey were in the castle playing in the hallways watching as servants passed by.

"I'm so bored." said Zoey flopping over and doing a somersault on the floor.

"Well can I show you something?" asked Rythian and Zoey nodded her head, Rythian took a breath and disappeared from view and appeared down the hallway.

"Wow, THAT'S SO COOL!" said Zoey, "Show me how to do it!"

"No." said Rythian walking down the hall way.

"Why not?" asked Zoey pouting.

"Because." said Rythian crossing his arms.

"I'm your princess now tell me!" shouted Zoey grabbing Rythian on the sleeve.

"I CAN'T!" shouted Rythian and Zoey disappeared in an instant,"Oh no." Rythian through the castle searching for Zoey but she was no where to be seen.

He stopped after a while and began to think, closing his eyes he saw Zoey huddle under a tree shivering from the cold winter winds, Rythian recognised the tree and ran to the willow in the middle of town and saw Zoey huddled under neath it.

"Zoey I'm so sorry." said Rythian grasping Zoeys hand and helping her up and giving her his coat, Zoey smiled and they walked back to the palace unaware that an old man in a cloak watching them.

:::::::

the next day Rythian and his mother sitting having lunch when The Mage came in holding a book.

"I'm here to see the boy," said The Mage before Rythian's mother had a chance to speak, Rythian nodded his head and walked outside with the mage. "You young boy have a special gift, first Mage I've seen with it in years."

"What?" asked Rythian confused by what The Mage. "What gift?"

"Ender magic, I saw the princess appear and you running towards her." said The Mage.

"But that was an accident." said Rythian scared that he was going to be punished.

"I understand that, but you to learn to control it, I can teach you that but you'll need to be isolated so you won't hurt anyone till you've controlled it," said The Mage and Rythian nodded his head. "I'll give you till tommorow to say your goodbyes and pack." and with that The Mage left and Rythian walked back inside and told his mother everything.

:::::::::

The next morning Rythian walked out of the house, a satchel with clothes in it hung on his shoulder and standing next to him was The Mage.

"Are you ready?" asked The Mage and Rythian nodded his head and The Mage transported them into the castle; they appeared in front of a large door. "This will be your home till you're ready." Rythian nodded his head and pushed the door open to see a room with only a desk and bed.

"Thank you." said Rythian walking into the room.

"I'll visit you everyday but that is your only contact, I'm sorry." said The Mage shutting the door and leaving Rythian in silence hearing Zoey running down the hall laughing and stopped outside the door.

"Hello anyone in there?" asked Zoey knocking on the door and laughing.

"Go away." said Rythian turning his back towards the door.

"Rythian?" asked Zoey "What are you doing in there?"

"None of your business." said Rythian turning his back towards the door.

"Okay." said Zoey running down the hall.

::::::::

Weeks later Zoey went to see if Rythian would come out of the room, it had snowed the night before and she wanted to build a snowman with him.

"Rythian," said Zoey "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play, I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away," Zoey peeked through the key hole and saw Rythian sitting on his bed. "You used to be so friendly and now you're not, I wish you would tell me why?" Rythian got up and opened the door, "Do you want to build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Zoey." said Rythian slamming the door in Zoey's face.

"Okay bye." said Zoey walking off and rubbing her face.

::::::

More weeks past and Zoey decided to try again.

"Do you want to build a snowman? or atleast just come outside, I think some company is over due I've started talking to the mushrooms printed on the walls," sang Zoey hopeful and looked at one, "Hang in there Bobby," Zoey laughed then sighed and started walking away, "It gets a little lonely, in these empty rooms watching the hours tick by."

::::::

twelve years had gone by and Zoey had just stopped trying to get Rythian out of the room; Zoey had grown into a young woman and looked like her mother in a way, she was the only one that tried to care for Rythians mother while Rythian was locked in the room.

"Morning Sarah," said Zoey walking into the house and saw Rythians mother lying on the floor. "Sarah?!" Zoey got down and felt Sarah's pulse and couldn't find one. "No I'm sorry." Zoey ran into the castle leaving Sarah on the floor.

::::::

Weeks had gone bye and Zoey knew Rythian needed someone to talk to she couldn't let her friend grieve by himself and walked to the door.

"Please I know you're in there," said Zoey leaning against the door and whispered in the key hole, "People have been asking where you've been, they say have courage and I want to help; I'm right out here for you Just let me in," realising that Rythian wasn't going to open the door, "We only have each other, it's just you and me; what are we going to do?" Zoey finally peered through the key hole and said the only thing that she could think of. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Well that was interesting... this is kind of a prologue type thing so it's really quick


	2. Chapter 2

How are you guys doing I did not realise that this could work with Frozen, wow just wow well it still be similar but not enough for it to be a cross over this chapter is an example of it not being a cross over

* * *

Zoey gazed out the window and sighed as she watched the towns people walking around the stalls, she had grown quiet and wasn't the adventurous young girl she once was.

"Zoey why don't you come down to the dining hall; your fathers waiting for you." said Beatrix a young servant girl that had only recently started working at the castle.

"I think he can wait another moment." said Zoey she knew she was supposed to meet her supposed future husband but she just didn't want to think of her future that moment.

"The king is already tired of waiting." said Beatrix folding her arms together and walking out the door.

Zoey sighed and stood up getting ready to walk out the door when with a flash a young man appeared in her room; he was tallish with dark brown hair with streak of blonde in it, he was dressed all in black and had a bandana covering the lower half of his face only showing his eyes which were a deep shade of purple.

"Uh sorry! I didn't mean to uh..." said the young man then Zoey recognised who he was even after years of not seeing each other.

"Rythian?" asked Zoey and Rythian gave her a look of surprise.

"Uh yes I need to go..." said Rythian backing up and holding his hands out.

"Please..." said Zoey but before she could say anything Rythian had disappeared in a flash of purple light and she was alone again. "Don't go." Zoey felt a pinge like she had been pricked constantly with a feather in her chest but she took a breath in and started walking towards the dining room her head held high.

::::::::

"THAT WAS SO STUPID!" said Rythian hitting his head against the door and turning to look at the book that he had opened up and looked at the spell he had cast; it was a spell for teleporting and he was supposed to teleport to the other side of the room not into some the princesses bedroom. "Why did it send me there anyway?" Rythian looked at the ceiling and heard a knocking on the door. "Come in?" Rythian turned and watched The Mage walk in carrying a book.

"Hello Rythian," said the The Mage coming in with a pile of books. "Are you okay? You seem restless."

"Yes I'm fine." said Rythian closing the book he had opened.

"Well no lessons today," said The Mage as Rythian's eyes widened and The Mage nodded his head. "I think you're ready to go outside for a little while," Rythians eyes opened even wider and while his mouth was covered by a bandana, The Mage could tell that a small smile appeared on his face. "Though you're going for business only; I need some more Netherwart for my potions and I thought I could test you; see how you go controlling your powers in public."

"Thank you." said Rythian as The Mage handed him a couple of coins and Rythian opened the door and covered his eyes from the blinding light as he walked out of the room.

::::::

the Market place was filled with stalls selling things from cakes and sweets to ancient weapons and armor; it was fairly empty except for a couple of young children running between stalls.

Rythian walked up to one of the stalls that was filled with rows upon rows of water buckets and in a corner a black cat was lying in the corner asleep on a pile of old sheets; a sign had been attached to one of the poles that held up the roof of the stall, it read '1 portable pool for 10 diamonds or friendship.' Rythian stepped back and looked around go see if anyone was around and saw a man running towards to the stall.

"HELP ME!" Shouted the man and Rythian saw a large bull chasing the man down the street; quickly Rythian grabbed the mans sleeve and pulled him into the stall as the bull ran past, the man placed a hand on his head and rubbed a small lump, "Never bargain with a farmer with bulls," the man turned towards Rythian and held out his hand "Thank you, name's Nilesy and you are?"

"Rythian." said Rythian shaking Nilesy's hand and listening as the bulls hoof steps got more quiet and then stop.

"Well Rythian thank you for helping me," said Nilesy, "So what do you need? I kind of only sell one thing though."

"I'm looking for netherwart." said Rythian and Nilesy rolled his eyes.

"Always looking for netherwart never looking for anything else, LIKE A PORTABLE POOL!" said Nilesy grumbling to himself as Rythian slunk away and started running, "That would be lost friend number 24 wouldn't it be Lyndon?" The cat purred, rolled in the dust of the old sheets then looked up at Nilesy. "Don't give me that look."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey walked into the dining room, all she could think about was seeing Rythian and how handsome he had grown in the years they had been a part; but it didn't last long till she was knocked out of that day dream and saw her father with the king of Ambrosia and his son Duncan sitting at the table.

"I see you've finally arrived, your highness." said the King as he and his son bowed to her.

"Father what are they doing here?" asked Zoey and her father looked slightly embarrassed.

"They're here to discuss a proposal." said her Father rubbing her hands together.

"What proposal?"

"Your marriage proposal to prince Duncan."

"WHAT!" Shouted Zoey stamping her foot in frustration.

"Just spend the day with Duncan and see what you think." said her Father

"Fine." said Zoey folding her arms as Duncan stood up and walked over to her.

"I can show you something cool!" said Duncan getting out a pocket watch and walked outside with Zoey.

::::::::

"So what did you want to show me?" asked Zoey as Duncan showed her the pocket watch

"Watch this." Duncan pressed the knob on the side and the watch sprung open and a tiny figure popped up and start spinning like a doll from a music box.

"Wow!" said Zoey watching as the dancers twirled on the watch.

"It's amazing what a few gears and some super glue can do," said Duncan smiling. "So what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea? want to see the garden?' asked Zoey and Duncan nodded his head and they walked to the garden.

:::::::::

In the garden Zoey was showing Duncan her little patch of mushrooms she had grown.

"So... What are your thoughts on magic?" asked Zoey and Duncan just shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back.

"To be honest... Completely illogical," said Duncan and Zoey frowned. "I mean people making things disapear into thin air, it makes no sense." Zoey folded her arms and leaned against an old willow that shaded her garden but still let enough sunlight through.

"Well I believe in magic seen it myself." said Zoey

"Really, no wonder your fathers says you're a little immature," said Duncan, "But no worries as soon as we're married you'll be done with silly things like magic, besides Science explains everything."

"Wait who said I'm marrying you?" asked Zoey with annoyed look on her face.

"Well it's been arranged." said Duncan grabbing Zoeys hand

" Shouted Zoey pulling her hand out of Duncans grasp and running off into the town.

::::::::::::::

Rythian walked along the dark alleyway that was a short cut up to the castle meant to only be used in emergencies but Rythian was making sure he couldn't be seen, breathing slowly small puffs of cool air blew out of his nose and rose slowly into the air; the musky smell of mold and debrey from years of not being used made Rythian happy he had his bandana because he would have gone into a coughing fit from the air.

"I just need to get back," said Rythian in hand a small pouch of netherwart. "I knew it'd be easy getting to the Market but back to the castle, well that's another story." Rythian wasn't surprised he had started talking to himself, spending years trapped in a room did that to a person, he had named his other half Ender, his bad half, his dark half.

"You should have never left," said Ender hissing and appearing before Rythian, "You're not cut out to be in the real world." Ender was an exact copy of Rythian but had eyes of a darker purple, a more 'evil' tone of purple like those of an enderman.

"I just was running an errand," said Rythian, "It's not like I'm living in the real world now." Ender laughed and got close to Rythian.

"You belong in that room, you're nothing but a monster," said Ender laughing "Don't you remember it was you who killed you're mother, you trying to show her spell then running off like a coward when everything goes wrong."

"That was you Ender." said Rythian as he went to lie against a brick wall.

"We're one and the same Rythian," said Ender smirking, "One and the same." Ender laughed manically and his sword stabbing Rythian in the side.

"We are may be one person," said Rythian as a young girl came running towards him "But we are not the same," Rythian smiled as the last of his vision disappeared and the girl grabbed him by the hand. "We are not the same."

* * *

I just realised how dark that last bit was... Considering Rythian and Ender are the same person... So basically Rythian stabbed himself... *Backs away slowly*


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to point out that the Yogscast are all random ages

* * *

Rythian woke to find himself in a small room in a bed, his clothes had been laid in a table besides him and a young lady about Rythians age maybe a little younger had walked in with a bucket.

"W-where am I?" asked Rythian trying to sit upright and held his head as he felt a surge of pain in his head.

"Don't worry, you're okay," said the Lady placing the bucket on the ground. "I saw you in the alleyway as I was going up to the castle, you had a large injury so I got my husband to bring you to our house." Rythian tried to remember what had happened but he saw was darkness and made his head hurt.

"What happened?" Asked Rythian looking around the room.

"I don't know all I saw was you lieing in the alleyway in a pool of blood, I assumed you had been jumped by a gaurd." said the Lady sitting in a chair beside Rythian.

"Well you could say that." said Rythian remembering what had happened.

"Those gaurds are no good, hurting innocent people, last week I saw one attack a girl for fun," said The Lady "Little Kim didn't see it coming."

"Uh, well what's your name?" Asked Rythian and the Lady shook her head and smiled weakly.

"Hannah, I'm the town healer, well after the mage of course but he's training that kid to be next in line to be mage," said Hannah "What's yours?"

"Rythian." said Rythian

"Nice name, a friend of mines son had the same name," said Hannah smiling and standing, "Since you're better I'll let you dress your own wound," Hannah started walking out the door and then turned back, "Shout if you need anything."Rythian was left in silence and lifted his shirt to see a large bandage had been placed around his waist.

"I need to get back to the castle." whispered Rythian trying to stand but dropped back onto the bed as pain surged into his stomach and Ender appeared again.

"Hello, I've missed you." said Ender with a smirk.

"I haven't missed you." said Rythian through gritted teeth.

"Oh is that how you talk to your other half?" asked Ender smirking drawing his sword. "Now we need to get you out of here; well actually I need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill the princess," said Ender, "You see the prophecy needs her dead."

"No it doesn't." said Rythian, "Wait what prophecy?"

"The one The Mage told us about well me about when you had turned," said Ender smiling, "Two souls one fate, an eternally wait, for one of two is filled with hate, a battle in which one will fall and the other will rule them all."

"That isn't a prophecy, even if it was how heck am I going to fight myself?" asked Rythian and Ender just laughed.

"It's amazing what magic can do." said Ender before disappearing again and leaving Rythian alone in the room.

"Rythian who are you talking too?" asked Hannah coming back in to the room, "Don't tell me I brought in another mental patient."

"Another?"

"Long story, but I'll have to kick you out if you do it again, I learnt from last time." said Hannah shuddering and walking out the room.

:::::::

Back in the castle Zoey was getting ready for a Masquerade that was happening in the castle

"Beatrix do you believe in Love at first sight?" asked Zoey turning towards Beatrix who had entered the room with a long white dress and mask.

"Well I don't know... I mean love is a powerful thing, but why would you marry someone you don't know unless for a good reason." said Beatrix placing the dress and mask on Zoeys bedside table.

"I guess so..." said Zoey turning towards the mirror, "Beatrix what if I don't want to be a queen?"

"What?"

"What if I want to be an adventurer and go on adventures," said Zoey and Beatrix just stood there stunned. "I mean I hear stories all the time about great adventurers and there companions, saving towns, finding treasure, rescuing princesses." Zoey said the last one with a sigh and looked back at Beatrix.

"I really don't know, I guess you could ask you're father, I mean he is the king or you could sneak out..." said Beatrix with a smile as Zoey nodded her head.

"I guess I could, if father wasn't so flippen' protective," said Zoey sitting on the bed again and put the mask on. "Beatrix I think I can get changed myself." Beatrix just nodded her head left the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

::::::::

That night the moon shone down on the castle that was lit up with thousands of fairy lights each a different colour.

You could hear the footsteps of people dancing in time with the quiet music and in the corner a young man stood a black mask donned his face and switch blade was hidden in his pocket.

"I don't want to do this, what does this have to do with the prothecy?" Rythian asked himself as he started looking in the crowd for the princess.

"You don't have a choice," said Ender with a smirk appearing in front of Rythian, "Well I mean you do but I don't really care about your opinion," Ender walked towards Rythian and smiled again, "Now this is going to hurt alot." Ender disappeared as Rythian felt a sharp pain and blacked out as he felt himself begin to fall.

::::::

Ender slowly walked through the crowd a giant smirk on his face as he began looking for the princess and spotted her dancing crazily in the crowd as if no one was watching; except everyone was staring and she was bumping into everyone causing a domino effect of people falling over.

"Uh Princess..." said Ender walking swiftly over the piles of people that had fallen over.

"Uh... Sorry." said Zoey noticing the people she had knocked over and smiled as she looked up and recognised the purple eyes that hid behind the mask. "Rythian.'

"The one and only," said Ender smiling and holding out his hand. "May I have this dance." Zoey nodded her head as the music changed to a soft waltz and they danced along with the music.

"Rythian I haven't seen you in years." said Zoey as Ender twirled her in a circle and they continued in the same graceful movements.

"I've been busy," said Ender as the music started to become quiet. "Maybe we should go somewhere with more privacy to catch up."

"Sure." said Zoey leading Ender outside to her garden.

"This is beautiful." said Ender looking as the mushrooms began to glow softly under the moonlight.

"I know, there's a spot under the willow if you want to sit down." said Zoey as Ender bowed and sat under the willow as Zoey sat beside him. "I've missed you so much." Ender smirked as he felt for his switch blade.

"I did to and I will!" said Ender went to plunged the blade into Zoey stopping as Rythian came back.

"Ry-Rythian..." said Zoey her eyes filled with fear. "You-you tried to kill me."

* * *

*Hides under table as Rythian fans come into the room with torcheds and pitchforks* I'M SORRY!


End file.
